jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Seite Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du mir mal verraten, woher du weißt wie man so tolle Seiten gestalten kann wie du! Ich will mir auch so eine mit Banner und "dieser User macht das und das" machen! Kannst du mir mal schreiben wie das geht? AniD 18:57, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du fügst den Code (das innerhalb der gesrichelten Linie) von dieser Seite in deine Seite ein, wichtig ist, dass du ALLE Zeilen übernimmst. Nicht benötigte Sachen einfach leer lassen, alles was du ausfüllen willst kommt hinter das Gleichheitszeichen. Wichtig ist auch noch, dass man keine eigenen Zeilen einfügt, die werden nicht funktionieren. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 19:07, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch eine Frage: Ich habe ein super Bild von rabbittoth.com runtergeladen! Wie kann ich es in Jedipedia reinladen? AniD 10:16, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Mit dem Link "Hochladen" am linken Rand. MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:22, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke AniD 12:37, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD HK-47 Hi Ben, ich fint den HK ziemlich cool wie macht man so ein ding? Mfg AniD 12:39, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Schau dir den Quelltext oben auf meiner Disku an und kopier das, was du brauchst. Allerdings würde ich dich bitten, dir einen anderen Droiden (oder sowas) auszusuchen und einen eigenen Text zu verfassen. 13:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke AniD 15:59, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Kleine Bitte Hi Ben, in der Wookiepedia gibt es ein Bild vom Manta droid subfighter, welches aus dem New Essential Guide to Droids stammt. Es würde gut in den Artikel Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger passen, da es schöner und detaillierter ist als das Bild aus Clone Wars. Und weil du den NEGTD besitzt und ich gehört habe gut scannen kannst, wollte ich dich bitten, das Bild eventuell hochzuladen, wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht, werde ich es hochladen. Heißt: Wenn ich das nächste mal am Scanner sitze. Bild:;-).gif 20:52, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::O.K., vielen Dank. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:54, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) The essential Atlas Wann kommt der eig. raus? MfG, 21:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sithkillerstäbe Hallo Herr Admin, warum hast du meinen Beitrag über die Waffen der Sith-Attentäter gelöscht. Ich weiß nicht was an diesem Beitrag falsch war kannst mir das bitte sagen? MFG AniD 15:01, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Der Name ist ausgedacht, da war die Infobox von den Typen drin und die Sprache war nicht besonders gut. Außerdem solltest du dir mal das hier ansehen: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Liste. 15:04, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Commander Ryos Benutzerseite Hi Ben. Ich nehme mal an du hast die Seite gelöscht weil sie in "meinem Namen" geschrieben wurde. stimmt aber nicht. heute war er(Commander Ryo) bei mir zu Besuch und da hab ich ihm gezeigt wo er die Vorlage für Infoboxen findet. Jedenfalls ist die infobox von ihm gemacht worden ich hab nur vergessen mich abzumelden und er sich anzumelden. Könntest du die seite bitte wieder herstellen oder muss man das nochmal machen? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:06, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Muss man nochmal machen. Pandora Diskussion 21:10, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja. Halb so schlimm. Es war ja nur die Infobox auf der Seite. Danke für die schnelle Antwort Pandora. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:19, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) T3-M4 Hi Ben!Ich wollte dich mal fragen wie T3-M4 funktionirt und wo man sonen Bot herkriegt? 10:22, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bots sind eine ziemlich komplizierte Angelegenheit. Am besten informierst du dich auf der Wikipedia oder MediaWiki. 11:25, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Auf Wikipedia wird es sehr gut erklert nur auf MediaWiki leider nicht. 11:32, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Iriaz Hi Ben, ich habe ja den Artikel über die Iriaz geschrieben, in dem ja auch steht, dass man die über eine Mod freischalten kann. Mein Problem ist jetzt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich diese Mod herbekomme. :( Ich war auch schonmal auf dieser Seite, aber da komme ich überhaupt nicht mit klar. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? Danke im Voraus. Revan1188 Gespräch auf der Darksaber-Sternenschmiede 11:12, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In der Wookieepedia müsste ein entsprechender Link zu finden sein. Wie ist das denn jetzt mit den Bildern? Fragst du in Zukunft bei mir an? 11:22, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::SORRY :( Aus der Wookipedia habe ich ja den obenstehenden Link, aber wie gesagt, mit dem weiß ich überhaupt nichts anzufangen, wie ich da an die Mod kommen soll. Revan1188 11:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST)